1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a siloxane monomer containing a trifluorovinylether group and a sol-gel hybrid polymer prepared using the monomer, more particularly to siloxane monomer with novel structure prepared by reacting alkoxychlorosilane with a Grignard reagent containing a trifluorovinylether (—OC2F3) group, a method of preparing the same and a sol-gel hybrid polymer containing a perfluorocyclobutane (PFCB) group prepared from sol-gel reaction using the siloxane monomer containing a trifluorovinylether group.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorine (F)-containing polymers are widely used for such materials as thermoplastic polymers, membranes and elastomers because of good thermal stability, low dielectricity and superior hygroscopy, flame resistance and chemical resistance. Especially, they are used to manufacture optical waveguide devices. However, it is difficult to make fluorine-containing polymers into electronic devices, because they do not have good adhesivity to silicon wafers.
On the other hand, siloxane-containing sol-gel polymers are known to have good thermal stability and adhesivity to silicon wafers.
Currently, development of fluorine-containing polymers having superior adhesivity and thermal stability is highly required.